


Duello Sforzando

by TheGreatShiniGami



Series: A Glance Askance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Glance Askance-verse, Duelling Club, Gen, Magical Combat, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatShiniGami/pseuds/TheGreatShiniGami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge can never go unanswered; a gauntlet cast cannot be taken back. How a twist of fate can turn competition into malfeasance.</p>
<p>#AGlanceAskance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duello Sforzando

“Seventeen….Eighteen…Nineteen;don’t think you’re done yet, Black! You’ve not even broken a flit’s sweat!” James shouted at his brother-in-colours as he held his trainer-clad feet. The other young, pureblood wizard dangled dangerously out of a tower window as he forced himself to do inverted crunches. He grunted with the exertion that his fourteen year old body wasn’t really ready to take. Twenty through Thirty were absolute torture; Sirius honestly started having second thoughts to his challenge. As he rose for the last time, James gripped his hand and pulled him from the aperture. “Right! Let’s go then! Up the stairs, girly; you’ve got more work ahead of you if you want to take the top slot!” James entreated challengingly to his friend. Sirius huffed; blowing the hair out of his face unsuccessfully due to the sweat that had plastered his proud lion’s mane in place. The two raced to the top of the Astronomy Tower with James shouting the whole while, egging Sirius on. The chill from the lofty breeze greeted the two Third Years; bursting from the trap-door to the flat top Observation Level. The glaring, noonday sun took its tithe of their eyes. Sirius panted heavily; seated on an embattlement with his hands on his knees. James was almost equally out of breath from his efforts to help his friend train to get his arse kicked.

                While James had much admiration and confidence for Sirius’ dueling ability; his current ambition was one that was near futile. Sirius Black wished to take what he felt was his rightful place at the top rank of the Hogwarts Dueling Club. The position hadn’t changed in six years ever since the current Resplendent Magistrix had taken it during her second year. And while James had played quidditch, Remus was made a prefect; Sirius’ main talent and interest revolved around the Squared Circle Lane. It seemed to be the only family tradition the eldest Black son was ever intent on keeping.

                “Good…huh… Take a fiver and Lupin should be on his way up here now.” James said, pacing about the tower top. Taking one of the golden goblets he’d knicked earlier, the young wizard conjured water for his friend and handed it to him. The Black heir drank extensively—the crunches and running having depleted him.

                “I hope he’s not bringing any books. You can’t outthink _her_ ; it’s got to be all instinct. As soon as I stop to think, I’m done for.” Sirius replied between goblets. As he drained the second cup, the taps of a certain werewolf’s shoes were heard from the tower stairwell.

                “Why’d you say that, Pads? You wouldn’t lose anything from reading up a bit.” Remus said. The boy didn’t have his defense book with him; to Sirius’ welcome surprise. His well-kept brown hair tousled slightly in the breeze at the towertop.

                “The Magistrix has read and _relived_ every major duel in the last century. Her list of mastered forms outnumbers the students in our house; and she’ll take every chance to toss me ‘round like a gollywog for the fuckin’ fun of it. She _breathes_ Duelling.” Sirius replied exasperatedly.

                “Well, you do know her best Siri. But; that’s why this plan is different. Mooney?” James stated cockily, brandishing his wand. Remus likewise pulled out his Cyprus/Unicorn-hair from his pocket as well. After setting the goblet down Sirius struck a ready position; wand in hand, left leg slightly bent and his right foot pointed in the same line as his wand—directly at the space between James and Remus.

                “Ready.” Remus responded.

                The curses flew rapidly as the duo threw their collective might against the Black heir. Sirius shielded James’ Reductor curse and send a Knockback Jinx on the empty line back. Remus’ attempt to Disarm him was met with a pivot to the rear and a Reductor on the return. Sheilds went up and the volleys continued. After a moment; Remus moved to triangulate with Prongs to continue their strategy. Forced to rely on peripheral vision and facing opponents at an Allies’ Angle; Sirius set his feet again and struck out with a feint at James to make the boy raise a Protego. Shortly after, Remus came forward with another Disarm—Sirius barely keeping his wand from flying off. The slipping feeling of the Ash/Dragon Heartstring attempting to leave his fingers set a fire off in his mind; prompting him to spin on his left foot to keep the force in check.

                “STUPEFY!” He shouted, sending the stunner towards Remus who raised his Shield just in time. Due to his trine position with James; the bolt of red light impacted and veered towards the other Marauder. James ducked and sent out a Stunner of his own. If the prat wanted to get down to Bludgers then Prongs wouldn’t deny him. Sirius used his own shield to attempt another redirect; but the spell flew foul and impacted one of the parapets causing no damage. Remus wondered if _anything_ magical could break the stones of Hogwarts.

                “ _Impedementa!_ ” Remus shot back, catching Sirius full force and freezing him for a moment while James caught his breath. The fire in his mind roared to an inferno; Sirius’ immobility stirring the flames further. Once free he immediately launched another stunner towards James; forcing the boy to shield. Lupin dodged out of the way of the trine angle; but was met with Black’s latest curse.

                “ _Expulso!”_ Sirius incanted; his voice seething with anger. Remus leapt back to escape most of the blast but the force pushed him back towards the edge of the parapet. The young werewolf felt his right heel slip slightly over the edge. Prongs had kept Padfoot busy for a minute or so; the two firing Reductors and Stunners at each other while Remus rebounded from near certain trouble. The falling wouldn’t kill him—since the levitation charms kicked in as soon as you hit terminal velocity—he knew that for a fact.

                “ _Cantis!_ ” Remus spat; the jinx connecting solidly with Sirius’ chest and treating them all to a resounding tenor rendition of “Goodbye Yellow Brick Road.” He didn’t know that Sirius was an Elton fan. James laughed heartily as Sirius glared at him during the chorus.

                “ _Finite Incantum._ ” Came the crisp and sharp voice of Professor McGonagall, “Mister Lupin! I surely hope you were in the middle of apprehending these two miscreants and not participating in whatever mischief they’re up to. By the founders, you three rattled my office windows with all that raucous behavior!” She admonished. Remus hung his head slightly; but James started in before he got a chance to explain.

                “It wasn’t anything sinister Professor, honest. We’re helping Sirius train for Dueling Club.” He said earnestly.

                “And any concerns about being swept from the tower towards a long fall were just witches’ tales?” The professor added, clearly not dissuaded in any way from their impending detention.

                “It wouldn’t have hurt us, Professor. Levitation Charms kick in as soon as you fall five meters consecutively.” Remus countered.

                “And how would you know that, Mister Lupin?”

                “I… read it in _Hogwarts; A History._ ” He quickly lied. Remus hoped his reputation for honesty carried this along and didn’t prompt the Head of House to inquire further.

                “Hmm. It’s good at least one of you has _some_ knowledge about the castle and grounds. I won’t assign you any detentions; but you must limit your practice to assigned study halls and classrooms. Be off, now.” She dismissed; Mooney sighing with relief. The three dusted themselves off and accompanied the professor down to the Great Hall for tea. Sirius—tired and nearly beaten—had finally reached his plan in earnest. Tonight; he’d knock that smug cunt from her pedestal and prove that his house had not lessened his power at all. Padfoot grinned all the while as James tried unsuccessfully again to pay court to Lily Evans once they arrived downstairs.

 

                She held her court that evening with a half-disguised contempt for everyone who approached her; here in the Dueling Club’s rooms Bellatrix lounged in a high-backed, emerald green chair that faced the Strip from the opposite side of the room. Several other late-class Slytherins gathered around her; hoping to be seen as sycophants at the least—and not as challengers. She held her court as a queen, though her seating was in no way regal—with one leg thrown over the arm of the chair. The last scheduled Challenge had been over and done; and at the hour it was there seemed to be no further business to attend. Thus Bella reclined and smirked. She didn’t hear the approaching footsteps of four Third Year boys coming up the Charms corridor. She laughed half-heartedly at one of Blustrode’s mudblood jokes; and didn’t hear the door creak open. Her eyes scanned the room once more from her little viper’s pit and didn’t notice the shorter group approaching the Square Circle Lane. She did hear the shouted Challenge though; from a throat she half wished she’d crushed when he first started to wail.

                “Belllatrix Black, I challenge you for the right of your position as Magistrix Resplendant. Take up my gauge or be made craven in the face of the Founders!” Sirius bellowed as forcefully and boisterously as he could, tossing a single, velvet glove onto the Dueling Strip. A shocked gasp came from the Club. No one ever called her out this way; much less delivered a direct Challenge to her at all. The silence hung in the air as the smirking third year was greeted by a chuckle that became a peal of condescending laughter from the Magistrix.

                “ _Go play, Siri._ You’re not old enough to run with my pack yet.” Bellatrix said dismissively; waving her hand at him to bugger off. A growl and a raised wand were her replies from the young wizard. The slightly humorous grin became a death glare as she realized that his intentions were true.

                “I’m of Third Year and my Head of House has given me clearance to join. I _demand_ you answer my Challenge, Bellatrix!” Sirius said through gritted teeth. She’d always treated him as an annoyance; at best, and an outlet for her more sadistic tendencies at worst.

                “I can’t tonight; we haven’t the time now.” She said with a slow, nearly seductive tone. The elder Black rose from her throne and paced up to the Lane; pocketing the glove that had been cast. “So, it seems that we’ll be the main event tomorrow evening. Just enough time for you to quiver at what fate has in store for you, _baby Siri._ ” She spat again, pacing her way up the Lane towards where the three stood. Bella was right in front of him now, her height causing her to loom over her cousin. The twisting ends of her raven curls came just to his eye level.

                “I’m not afraid of you, crazy bint. Come on then if you think you’re fucking hard enough; curfew be damned.” Sirius retorted, brandishing his wand. Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed at the muggle insult. He was trying to bait her. That meant the little bugger had a plan; possibly had studied a bit—although Bellatrix doubted it.

                “Just for that, I’ll be sure to use my full arsenal then. If you’re going to use words to try and hurt Siri; you should at least do it right. ‘Till tomorrow then, _Mudlover._ ” She bit at him acidly, while hooking her foot behind his knee and sending the Third Year Gryffindor to the flagstone floor. Bellatrix stormed out of the Dueling Club rooms as her gathered court laughed at the four younger years. She would have to prepare; and that meant a trip to Slughorn’s office and the use of his pensive. He’d indulge her—lest he be divulged of all his _liaisons_ with her classmates to the Headmaster. Or maybe McGonagall? Bellatrix let another peal of sadistic laughter fill the corridor as she made her way to the dungeons; envisioning the iron willed Gryffindor head berating and sacking the plump Potions master.


End file.
